Closer Than Ever Before
by rockinruler88
Summary: Blackthorne has come to Gallagher because it isn't safe anymore will Zach and Cammie be closer. Are they all in danger and is Josh really over Cammie. Mostly ZxC Also BxG, JxL, and Macey has a BF.
1. Here they come

Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up in my soft bed after hearing Bex yelling.

"Cammie wake up or we're going to be late." Bex yelled

Then I remembered the Blackthorne Academy was coming back for another year at Gallagher and I was going to see Zach. I got up and took a shower. Apparently Macey was picking out my clothes for the day. Geez.

"Come on Cam you have to look hot for the guy you like" Macey said

I didn't like Zach maybe as a friend but after he kissed me and didn't contact me over the summer. No. Bex and Liz were excited to see their BF's Grant and Jonas. Every girl in school was getting ready for our guests, but the only people who weren't as excited were Macey and I. Since Blackthorne was coming we didn't have classes for a week (how awesome is that). I ended up wearing a red Hollister tank top, Calvin Klein shorts, and deep blue ballet flats with diamonds (Macey's idea to make a good 1st impression). We finally went downstairs to eat breakfast while there was gossip and excitement streaming through the dining hall. Then, my mom went up to the podium.

"May I have your attention please"

Then everyone was quiet.

"As you all know Blackthorne Academy for Exceptional Boys is coming to our school because Blackthorne is no longer safe. Classes will be cancelled for 1 week, you are all allowed to go into town and above keep your eyes and ears opened. That is all I have to say."

Then she walked away and the noise of girls talking and laughing came back until it stopped again. The reason was the doors of the dining hall opened and the entire Blackthorne student body came in. There was only 1 person I saw the same boy with brown hair and that smirk came into the room. As he passed I heard the same nickname he always calls me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach said and then smirked.

After I said 'hi' to him then were sounds of giggling, gossiping, and laughing. In the hall the boys sat on one side and the girls on the other (but it's not like we couldn't sit together or anything). Then this guy came over to our table. He had light blond hair and we pretty tall.

"Hey are you Cammie" he said

"Yeah?" I sounded confused. I was because I didn't know why he was over here.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to town or something tomorrow" he smirked not as good as Zach's...wait why am I comparing him to Zach! I felt like someone was watching me then I looked over at the boy's tables' and saw Zach glaring over here he looked a lot angrier than the boy I saw a minute ago. Then I heared a voice.

"Hey Cammie is that a yes or no" the guy said

"Oh sorry no thanks" I said

"It's okay" he said then he walked away weird, I thought he was going to make more of an effort. I looked over at Zach again he was gone. Then someone poked me.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I was focusing on something a little more important than poking.

"Geez what's the matter Gallagher Girl" Zach said. Before I answered Zach cut me off and said

"Listen I know you said no to that guy but I was wondering if you wanted to go to town with me tomorrow" he said. Wow! Is Zach asking me out.

"Sure Zach" Hmm. Maybe I did like Zach.

* * *

Yay the 1st part of my 1st story.

Hope you like the rest!


	2. Getting Ready

**Cammie's POV**

After we ate dinner everyone dragged me up to our room. Bex was the 1st to speak.

"OMG we all have dates tomorrow" she yelled

I forgot to mention Macey has a boyfriend and his name is Matt. He's really hot and is apparently as Macey says and I quote "the only 1 who gets her" which is true I don't always get Macey and I'm her best friend.

" We have to pick out our clothes tonight" Liz giggled.

I sighed. The boy crazed syndrome strikes this school again. Oh well this might be fun.

**Zach's POV**

"Grant will you stop talking to me about how wonderful Bex is" I said

"But she's awesome she can even kick my butt…wait that didn't come out right" Grant said

"Yeah Grant suure" Jonas said

"Well at least I'm not afraid to kiss my girlfriend or make contact with her" Grant teased

"HEY what's that supposed to mean?!" Jonas yelled

"It means I'm not to scared to-to...um well I can't do anything with Bex she won't let me" Grant said disappointed by the fact he lost to Jonas(whimp) and he can't do anything with his girlfriend.

"Hah" Jonas said

"Well how 'bout we make this into a bet in a week you can make out wih Liz 5 times and I can stand up to Bex 5 times"

"Ok deal...oh and Grant I'll be sure to visit you in the hospital for standing up to her" Jonas laughed

"Ugh..this is going to be a long week" I sighed

**Cammie's Mom POV**

"Joe I don't know how I'm going to tell the students about Gallagher not being safe"

"Yeah but you have to they can't stay here there have have already been mulitple security threats"

"Ok tomorrow I'll tell them they have to go to Roseville too be safe"

**???**

"Ok the plan is gonna work right"

"Yea the students are going to Roseville and we'll target them 1 by 1 starting next Monday"

"Good"


	3. We're Here

**Chapter 3**

**Cammie's POV**

After 30 minutes of riding in a van wondering where we were going we finally stopped. I got out and realized that we were in the middle of town.

"All right everyone come here. These are the houses and the people you will be staying with while you are here" said.

"Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Matt will be staying in the Abrams house. Tina.." After that I zoned out we were all going to stay in Josh's house. OMG.

**Zach's POV**

'Wow we are all going to stay in Jimmy's house I can tell this is going to be bad.' I thought.

**Cammie's POV**

When we got to Josh's house I had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Cammie don't you think this is weird I mean us all going to Josh's and all" Liz said.

We rang the door bell and were greeted by .

"Oh you all must be the students from the school I hope you all made it here safely."

"Yes we're fine" I said

"Seriously who would attack children such as yourselves HOW RUDE! But anyway come in come in and I'll show you all around."

When we got in we saw how average sized the house was but it was at least big enough to hold us all. The living room had a flat screen, and mostly had brown and green furniture. After the tour Mrs. Abrams let us get settled in our rooms. In both of our rooms there were 2 bunk beds.

"So Cammie are you going to try to make Josh jealous with Zach." Bex said.

"No why would I need to make him jealous I only like Zach." I said.

"I dunno I just thought it would be fun."

**Zack's POV**

After getting unpacked the guys and I started talking.

"Hey Zach you feel a little intimidated by being in the house of your girlfriends ex" Grant laughed.

"No I 've got nothing to lose in the end I won" I said.

"Yea but you better be careful Josh may try to steal your prize"

"He better not he doesn't know what he's up against."

**Cammie's POV**

After a while we heard the door open,voices, and laughter. Then called us all down for dinner. I heard people hush and whisper and when we all got down we saw , Jos's friends and non other than Josh all looking shocked.

* * *


	4. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4**

**Cammie's POV**

"Uh..hi everyone" I said. Seconds after I felt really stupid.

Turns out Josh's friends still didn't like us, thought we were still stuck up rich snobs, and didn't like being here.

"Well" said "let us all go into the dinning room to eat then"

We all walked in silence to the dinning room and I felt glares on us all the way there. decided to make spaghetti for us, she seemed so nice and had no clue what was goin gon here but tried to make the best of things.

"So how are you all liking the house so far" she said.

"It's very nice" Liz said and smiled.

"Bet they're wishing it was like all the fancy things they have at their houses" Dillon whispered to the person next him and they smirked. I never liked that guy how he could be friends with nice people like Josh and Dee Dee I'll never know.

"Cammie I just learned they're spending the night" Bex whispered

"How could you possibly know that I was with you the whole time so you wouldn't snoop around."

"What can I say I have very good hearing when it comes to listening through vents near my bed."

I was getting irritated it seemed everyone was having their own conversation except me, Josh,and Zach.

"Hey Cammie" Zach said

"yeah"

"tomorrow's Saturday to you want to go out or something"

"Yeah sure"

**Zach's POV**

'Yes she said yes now i gotta figure out what we're going to do' he thought

After dinner we all went upstairs the girls stayed in the girl's room and the guy's went in Josh's room.

"Hey Zach let's invite the girls over to play truth or dare" Grant said

Apparently dumb butt Dillon over heard us and came over and said.

"I bet you rich snobs can't even last one round" he gloated. Boy did he make the biggest mistake ever one thing about spies is that they are good at truth or dare whether it's eating a ton or marshmallows or defusing a bomb their good.

"OK your on losing team has to run around the neighborhood naked"

"OK be pretty embarrassing seeing you and your girlfriend running around naked."

* * *

Ok break for all the weirdos who don't know how to play truth or dare, if you deny a question or beak it you lose.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

We decided to play in Josh's room. After flipping a coin our team got to go 1st.

"Okay Dillon truth or dare" Macey said

"Dare i'm not afraid"

"I dare you not to insult us or our schools until tomorrow at noon"

"deal that'll be easy"

"I'm not so sure"

"Okay blondie-"

"Liz"I said.

"Whatever Liz truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What's your bra size?"

Eww. PERVERT!! How can he ask that and in front of Jonas seriously he's as red as a tomato.

"Uhh.. 34C" she blushed and I think i kinda saw her glance at Jonas.

"Dee Dee truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take your bra and wear it as a hat"

After that Dee Dee looked pretty ridiculous.

"Ok Zach truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Cammie"

I honestly knew Dee Dee was going to do that she probably thought it would be romantic to see me and Zach kiss. Zach leaned over kissed me on the lips it was great but there were 3 things that were wrong.

1. I wanted to be alone with Zach.

2. If I was alone with Zach I wouldn't hold back a little because if I didn't hold back all my friends(Dee Dee too) would ask what the kiss was like and I didnt want that now would I.

3. I could see Josh was a little hurt when I kissed Zach and I didn't want to hurt him anymore I knew I would have to talk to him eventually and sort things out because this whole avoiding thing was getting a little annoying.

"Josh truth or dare"

"uh..truth"

"tell us all how you feel about Dee Dee"

"she's..great"

"anything else"

"no"

"okay"

"Bex truth or dare"

"dare come on give me your best shot"

"i dare you to arm wrestle Grant and win"

In 5 sec Bex won and Grant sat there upset he lost to his girlfriend.

"Dillon truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to say something nice about all of us"

Now it's time to try Macey's plan. Operation get Dillon to insult us by acting as snobby as we can be.

"I bet he couldn't my butler at my vacation home in Milan had a tough time doing that and we paid him" I said.

"I remember him he didn't like us because we kept dressing up his dog in a tutu."Liz said.

"Remember that hot nanny my parents got when I was 12 Grant" Matt said.

"Yea but she paid more attention to Jonas than you"

"Yea but it doesn't beat the time I went on the trip to the Himalayas I had to hug that nanny to stay warm"

"SERIOUSLY YOU ALL ARE SO STUCK UP!!"Dillon yelled.

"Oh my butler, my nanny, my trip to exotic places seriously I bet you all take everything for granted"

"Ha you insulted us we win" Macey said.

"I don't care you all are just rude"

"Actually we made all that stuff up to get you to blow your top"

Dillon looked so stupid. "Well anyway I can finally speak my mind you all are so stuck up way are you here anyway?"

"Because"Bex said "Both of our schools have gotten security threats and the teachers told us to stay here to be safe so no one knows where we are"

"I'm going to bed" Jonas said.

We all decided we were tired so we went to our rooms to go to bed. But before I got to my room Zach kissed me so no one would see.

"Goodnight Cammie"

"Night"

* * *


	5. Best Day Ever

**Chapter 4**

**Cammie's POV **

I woke up at about 8:00 on Saturday to Bex saying my name.

"Cammie how many times do i have to keep doing this wake up" she said

"OK ok I'm up" I said

I realized they were all ready and about to downstairs to eat breakfast so hurried and got ready. Again Macey picked out my clothes so since I was going out with Zach today she picked out the hottest outfit ever but I thought it should be for someone more like her or Bex. I ended up wearing a black and white stripped American Eagle dress with a small white belt and the bottom of the dress was white, and a pair of Gladiators. They ended up doing my hair and makeup so my hair was a little curly I had to admit I looked hot!

We went downstairs and for some reason the guys couldn't stop starring at us.

**Zach's POV**

I realized today I would take Cammie to the movies 'ugh it took me all night to come up with that I wanted to at least think of something a little more romantic'. The guys and I waited for the girls to come since we didn't want to sit alone with those Roseville kids. We waited for what seemed like forever but the girls finally came and Cammie looked HOT! So we all went to breakfast and it looked like Josh couldn't take his eyes off of Cammie I kept glaring at him all through breakfast and he knew I was mad at him. After breakfast was over let us all go out to town.

**Cammie's POV**

I so nervous right now today is my first date with ZACH! I'm excited and nervous I don't know what to do, earlier I asked Macey what I should do and she said too just be yourself...that didn't help much. But during breakfast Josh kept staring at me and I could see Zach glaring at him. It was actually sorta cute Zach was jealous. But back to Josh I really have to set things straight with him I mean DeeDee really likes the guy and he still has some feelings for me. 'sigh' do all normal teenagers have this problem? Oh well around lunch we all decided to go to this diner to eat but Dillion and his crew were there but we weren't stopped by that. They still confronted us though seriously don't they have anything better to do!

"Hey what's up rich kids" Dillion said

"Hey" we all said but we sounded kinda pissed

"What's wrong this city not up to your standards" He said kinda annoyed by how we acted

"Seriously will YOU stop giving us crap about us being rich don't you have anything better to do!" Bex said

That's the difference between me and Bex she can always speak her mind no matter what. Dillion was kinda speachless after that on one hand it sounded like he had nothing better to do than to torment rich and on the other he had something better to do he just liked being a stalker who torments rich people. After that they decided to leave 'well that was easy'.

**6:00 p.m**

Yay it's finally time for my date with Zach we all decided to go see Inception and it was awesome. Zach had his arm around me throughout the whole movie. But guess who we all saw after the movie was over you guessed it Dillion and his friends the thing earlier about being a stalker was just and joke but I'm starting to think it was true oh well tonight him and all the Roseville kids are staying over and they all have to pay up for the bet. Can't wait!

* * *

Sorry everyone I sorta gave up on the whole writing stories online it was like a one-time thing but after reading all these comments I've decided I'm going to finish this story since I don't like unfinished stories either so to everyone I'm going to finish this story then start thinking about writing new ones. :)


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

Hey everyone srry I forgot to finish this I promise this story will be done during Spring Break. Schoolwork, AP classes, extra cirriculars, you know really takes a lot out of someone so they don't have much free time. *Sigh* But around April 20-30 it should be done. Thanks! :)


End file.
